


Blank

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Brian wasn't prepared for this. All of these feelings really took him by surprise.Seasons: 1-3Artist: Plow MondayVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2003.





	Blank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).




End file.
